Hitherto, as this type of walking assisting device, there has been known, for example, the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H5-329186 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). According to the walking assisting device (device for helping walking) described in Patent Document 1, supporting members are attached to the thigh, crus, and foot of each leg of the user. In the walking assisting device, the joints that join these supporting members are driven by actuators to impart a desired propulsion power to the user from the walking assisting device.